Misi Merepotkan (Masa Urakan) LAST CHAP!
by retsuya02
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Namikaze Ino yang terkenal pembuat onar disekolah harus berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Hinata ketua geng jalanan, apa lagi Ino memiliki misi kusus dari wali kelas terhadap Hinata. Lalu apa peran Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Author jelaskan sedikit mengenai umur-umur para actor kita di fic ini.

Namikaze Ino (adik Naruto) usia 14 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata usia 14 tahun

Namikaze Naruto 24 tahun

Warning : typo dimana-mana, OOC, alur cepat, bahasa aneh, DLL

INO pov

Hi.. namaku Namikaze Ino berasal dari keluarga polisi, kenapa aku bilang begitu? Jawabannya karena hampir semua anggota keluargaku polisi, mulai dari kakekku, ayahku, ibuku bahkan kakakku belum lama ini juga jadi polisi.

Kalau kalian beranggapan aku juga polisi, kalian salah! Aku hanyalah murid SMP biasa, aku juga tidak ada minat buat jadi polisi seperti keluargaku. Aku tidak takut apapun termasuk tawuran dengan pelajar lain, mungkin karena darah yng mengalir ditubuhku adalah darah seorang keturunan polisi yang pemberani.

Musim panas tiba, aku semakin bersemangat melangkah mantap kedepan. Aku paling suka nongkrong-nongkrong di kota konoha. Orang-orang dewasa memang sangat membosankan dan cerewet.

Oh ya, kutegaaskan skali lagi saat ini TAK ADA SATU HAL PUN YANG KUTAKUTI!

-OXOXOXOXO-

MISI MEREPOTKAN (MASA URAKAN)

Author : Retsuya02

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto

Genre : Friendship, romance and humor (maybie)

Cuaca pagi ini di kota konoha cukup cerah menandakan awal musim panas akan segera tiba, lalu lalang di jalananan cukup padat karna saat ini masih sekitar jam 07.00. pemandangan yang terlihat tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, berangkat kekantor, belanja, sekedar jalan-jalan dan bagi anak sekolahan? tentu saja berangkat kesekolah secepat mungkin kalau tidak mau terlambat.

Namun Seorang siswi 14 tahun justru hanya berjalan dengan santai ditengah kesibukan kota tersebut, ia seperti tidak sedang tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahannya berbeda dengan siswa-siswi lainnya yang Nampak terburu-buru untuk cepat sampai. Penampilannya pun agak berbeda dari murid lainnya padahal mereka murid dari sekiolah yang sama.

Dia mengenakan baju kaos ungu dengan jaket berkerudung krem dengan symbol api di lengan kiri dan kanan resleting jaket dibiarkan terbuka dan mengenakan rok pendek sekolahan ala sailormoon, rambutnya yang indigo pendek bergaya hime-cut di dahinya, dua helaian membingkai wajahnya, mata lavendernya menatap kedepan dengan datar dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Hei.. Hyuuga Hinata! Kau yang menghajar dua anggota geng kami ya? Kami dari geng Akatsuki!".

Seketika langkah gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut berhenti setelah dihadang oleh tiga wanita, mungkin diatas umurnya yang Katanya dari geng Akatsuki itu. Hinata hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"lancang, padahal baru kelas dua, disekolah saja cari muka mau menyaingi kami hah?" gertak wanita rambut merah dengan kacamata yang membuat Hinata hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Cuma perasaan kalian saja, aku tak punya waktu meladeni kalian CEPAT ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU ATAU KALIAN MATI!" sahut Hinata tak kalah tinggi, ia kini mengepalkan kedua tinjunya bersiap untuk berkelahi. Namun gadis kacamata tersebut malah mendekatinya dan menarik kasar kerah bajunya, membuat emosi Hinata kandas.

"Apa katamu?"

BUAGGHHH.. Ukhh..

Sriinngg.. sebuah pisau ukuran sedang tiba-tiba saja dikeluarkan Hinata dari saku jaketnya setelah sempat menghajar wajah Karin yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di trotoar jalan. "cepat pergi atau kalian mati!" Sekali lagi Hinata mengulang ancamannya sambil menodongkan pisau diwajah Karin yang membuat kedua gadis dihadapannya ketakutan dan kabur meninggalkan Karin yang pingsan.

oxoxoxo

Sementara itu di sekolahan tepatnya di pintu gerbang masuk pemeriksaan terhadap barang bawaan murid semakin diperketat, ini berhubungan dengan banyaknya laporan masuk bahwa akhir-akhir ini peristiwa kekerasan menggunakan pisau terus menerus terjadi dikalangan murid SMP. Para guru juga nampaknya berupaya menegakkan keamanan, setiap hari mereka memeriksa seragam dan isi tas muridnya.

Dibalik tembok depan gerbang sekolah.

"Gawat Ino, jumlah guru lebih banyak dari kemarin!" Kata gadis berambut pink pada sahabat seperjuangannya. "Hm,, kalau begini kita mesti labrak langsung dari depan nih Sakura!" Sahut Ino setelah cukup mengawasi keadaan. Ino kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari celah masuk ke sekolah tanpa harus melewati pintu masuk sekolah yang dijaga ketat oleh para guru dan satpam.

Ada yang penasaran ga kenapa Ino dan Sakura ga mau lewat pintu gerbang sekolah? Oke,, kita bahas sedikit, sekolah yang ditempati Ino dan Sakura saat ini untuk menuntut ilmu adalah sekolahan SMP elit di kota konoha, ga heran aturanya macam-macam termasuk dilarang keras membawa barang yang tidak berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran kesekolah. Nah masalahnya? Ino dan Sakura terkenal selalu melanggar aturan tersebut dengan membawa barang 'keramat' dalam tas mereka seperti Midi, cemilan dan tak lupa alat kosmetik yang berlebihan, bisa-bisa kena sita lagi.

Seketika Ino tersenyum lebar manakala mata biru pucatnya berhasil menemukan celah untuk melewati pemeriksaan meskipun caranya sedikit ekstrim. "lewat itu saja bagaimana?" Tunjuk Ino penuh semangat, Sakura yang mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino melongo.

"Panjat pagar? Uwaaa..Tidak mau bagaimana kalau aku jatuh, lagi pula kita pakai rok pig!". Tolak Sakura garang, ia tak mau berakhir dengan patah tulang atau semacamnya.

"Hei..jidat aku baru beli Midi baru, apa kamu mau kena sita hah? Dan bagaimana dengan kosmetik kita, kalau para guru melihatnya sudah pasti ini semua akan berakhir di pembakaran sampah,dan lagi kta sudah lima belas menit terlambat" bantah Ino panjang lebar , kali ini ia benar-benar nekat dengan penuh semangat ia memanjat pagar sekolah yang lumayan tinggi itu. Sakura yang semula menolak akhirnya ikut memanjat pagar besi itu ia pun tidak mau barang bawaannya kena razia para guru. Namun na'as bagi mereka keseimbangan Sakura goyah setelah berhasil berada disisi sebelah pagar besi, tangannya tidak kuat mengenggam palang pagar dan…

GUBRAAKK!

IIYYAAUUUWWW…. Sakura jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Ino.

"hei.. sampai kapan mau duduki orang? Aku bukan sofa tau" teriak Ino sangar dari bawah pantat sakura yang mendarat mulus di punggungnya. "Itu salahmu sendiri pig tidak seimbang tadi" tuduh sakura, tak sadar ada sesuatu menanti mereka.

"KALIANNN"

(RUANG GURU)

"Begitulah sensei, kami dibawa mahluk luar angkasa dan mereka memasangi chip ditubuh kami. Begitu sadar, kami sudah berada ditaman dan sedang dipotreti oleh turis-turis,setelah itu datang anak-anak nakal, wah pokoknya keadaanya kacau sekali" alasan Ino panjang lebar dengan wajah seserius mungkin pada wali kelasnya.

"ohh.. jadi itu alasan kalian datang terlambat yah? Pantas saja" ucap guru bermasker manggut-manggut yang jadi wali kelas Ino dan Sakura.

BRAKK!

"ALASANMU SLALU SAJA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! SUDAH KEDELAPAN KALINYA KAU TERLAMBAT. APA ALASANMU SEBENARNYA?"

"Kesiangan sensei"

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?" sungguh, emosi guru Kakashi kali ini benar-benar kandas dengan kelakuan muridnya "Kalau begitu barang-barang kalian akan kusita!" lanjutnya setelah menghentikan acara teriak-teriaknya. Hal itu sukses membuat Ino dan Sakura mematung ditempat.

Kakashi kembali duduk dikursi empuknya sambil memijit-mijit keningnya, cukup lama ia memandangi Ino kemudian tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "sebenarnya kalian kupanggil kemari karna ada urusan lain, sudah dengar peristiwa tadi pagi?" kata guru kakashi tiba-tiba berubah serius. Kali ini Ino dan Sakura penasaran dan membiarkan wali kelas mereka meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ada anak kelas tiga ditemukan tergeletak dijalan kena pukul dan sepertinya pelakunya Hyuuga Hinata anak kelas kita" lanjut kakashi. "Ah yang benar nih sensei?" kata Ino semakin penasaran

"memang tak ada saksi mata, jadi belum ada kepastian" Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Ino yang membuat Ino merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari senseinya. " Namikaze Ino, kau putri polisi, keluarga polisi yang disegani. Aku percaya kau kelak akan jadi polisi yang hebat maka dari itu kau kuberi misi untuk mengawasi Hinata sampai liburan musim panas!" kata Kakashi berapi-api.

"Hah.. jangan bercanda sensei, aku tak akan pernah jadi polisi, aku tidak mau mengawasi Hyuuga itu, itu merepotkan!"

"KALAU MENOLAK BARANG-BARANG INI TAK AKAN KUKEMBALIKAN!"

~T B C~

Hehehe bagaimana? Skali lagi fic ku terinspirasi dari komik yang judulnya aku lupa karna waktu itu kalau ga salah sekitar tahun 2007, itu pun minjam dari mantan hahahaha,,

Disini Hinata belum banyak muncul karna aku mau alurnya jadi jelas biar reader ga bingung, dan untuk Naruto ntar aja deh di chap depan hehe

Oke mohon di riviww yah

Arigatou!


	2. Misi Merepotkan (Masa Urakan) Chapter 2

Author jelaskan sedikit mengenai umur-umur para actor kita di fic ini.

Namikaze Ino (adik Naruto) usia 14 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata usia 14 tahun

Namikaze Naruto 24 tahun

Warning : typo dimana-mana, OOC, alur cepat, bahasa aneh, DLL

CHAPTER 2

Ino yang terpaksa harus menerima permintaan wali kelasnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal karna selain barang-barang kesayangannya terancam disita dirinya juga harus mengawasi Hinata. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Ino, pertanyaan tentang siapa Hinata jika dilluar jam sekolah?.

Akhirnya Ino dan Sakura meninggalkan ruang guru dengan lesu menuju kelas mereka karna jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

KELAS VIII-B

"Hei, sudah dengar gosip soal Hyuuga Hinata? Katanya dia memukuli anak kelas tiga sampai pingsan loh!"

"seram yah? Mendekat saja sudah kena tonjok dan bla…bla..bla.."

Ternyata gosip beredar dengan cepat dikalangan pelajar disekolah tersebut membuat penyakit 'tukang gosip' Ino kambuh dan memilih bergabung dengan siswa lain yang sedang bergosip ria itu.

"kalau dia bisa disadarkan bagus kan?" ucap Ino penuh semangat.

"Mustahil, Hinata itu kan pemimpin geng paling tangguh seantero Konoha, gimana caranya bikin dia tobat?" sahut Sakura yang membuat mata berapi-api Ino seketika mendung. "lalu bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita yang disita Kakashi sensei?! Cemilan adalah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaanku!"

Ino menghentikan acara meratapi nasibnya ketika salah murid yang jadi objek pembicaraan mereka memasuki ruangan kelas penampilannya agak berbeda dan mencolok dari pelajar lainnya dan diikuti satu guru dibelakangnya sambil berteriak keras "Hei Hyuuga, apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu, itu melanggar aturan sekolah dan lagi tidak boleh ada yang mengenakan jaket dalam ruangan kelas MENGERTI?" teriak guru tersebut menggelegar.

"Oh, siketua geng jalanan sudah datang yah? Pangjang umur juga dia" batin Ino melihat adu mulut guru dan murid didepannya, "wah,pembuluh darah Iruka sensei sudah hampir pecah nih" lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"memangnya penampilanku ini bikin sensei susah, datang kesekolah ya aku datang, apa masalahnya kalau penampilanku beda sama yang lainnya?" Hinata hanya menanggapi teriakan guru Iruka dengan dingin dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Emosi guru Iruka pun kandas dan menarik pundak Hinata dengan kasar agar menoleh kepadanya.

namun segera ditepis oleh Hinata tak kalah kasarnya "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!, apa maksud sensei pegang-pegang HAH? Mentang-mentang guru, bisa berbuat apa saja?" tatapan mata Hinata makin tajam "memangnya dengan berteriak seperti tadi aku akan menurut?" lanjutnya kemudian. Iruka bungkam kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sabar..sabar..Hinata tenang dulu dong, sekarang ini jamannya 'be cool' iya kan?" kata Ino menegahi

"huh.. kau Ino, apa-apaan kau? Ah.. jadi kau kaki tangannya sensei yah?" Sahut Hinata dengan smile evilnya. Ino sedikit tak suka dengan tampang meremehkan Hinata padanya, " yah, banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, memang sih penampilanmu itu menyusahkan tahu?" jawab Ino dengan santai sambil melipat tangannya didada. Namun hal itu malah membuat emosi Hinata benar-benar meledak dia menarik kursi disampingnya dan melemparkannya ke jendela didekat Ino.

PRAANNGG...! kaca jendela pun pecah berantakan dilantai, beruntung Ino masih sempat menghindar. "KALAU BERANI MENGGANGGUKU AKAN KUPECAHKAN WAJAHMU!" teriak Hinata pada Ino yang tersungkur dilantai kemudian berlalu keluar kelas. "MINGGIR!" sekali lagi teriakan Hinata terdengar dari luar entah pada siapa.

Ino yang baru saja tersadar dari keterkejutannya mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat, perempatan urat muncul di kepalanya pertanda emosinya juga siap meledak kapan saja "cih, orang itu..GRRR awas kau!". Sakura yang melihat keadaan Ino hanya bisa menasehati "Be cool Ino.. Be cool..!".

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Akhirnya bel pertanda jam sekolah selesai menggema di sekolahan SMP konoha tersebut, semua siswa-siswi yang tidak memiliki jam tambahan berhamburan untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing, ehem.. ga semua sih, karna kebanyakan pelajar seperti mereka justru memilih untuk jalan-jalan dulu di tengah kota Konoha sambil menikmati pemandangan Kota. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sakura, mereka sebelum pulang memanfaatkan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan sambil makan es krim yang tentu saja Sakura yang terpaksa membayar es krim Ino. Sakura tidak berani menolak 'pemaksaan' Ino yang minta dibelikan es krim ia paham betul suasana hati Ino saat ini mengingat insiden disekolah tadi, bisa-bisa dirinyalah yang akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh putri polisi itu. PRITTT…

"KALIAN BEREMPAT, BERHENTII..!'' lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar suara sempritan dan teriakan dari pemuda dewasa bertambut pirang dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi, mata biru lautnya tajam mengincar mangsa, ia terlihat tampan apa lagi dengan seragam polisinya yang mengejar empat anak berandalan.

"Eh Ino, bukannya itu kak Naruto? Kakakmu? Dan loh.. anak yang dikejarnya itu kan Hinata? Tanya Sakura yang menyadari siapa sosok yang lagi kejar-kejaran dihadapan mereka. Ino melongo kemudian menjawab "Iya, sejak april dia ditempatkan diKonoha, hahahaah pada lari tuh.. ah tertangkap deh..hwahaha sampai jatuh segala" sahut Ino yang asyik menonton acara kejar-kejaran itu bahkan ia melihat aksi kakaknya Naruto yang terjatuh setelah sukses menahan kaki Hinata sehingga mau tidak mau kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ikut jatuh.

Naruto pun sukses menangkap Hinata dan menggiringnya ke pos polisi sementara ketiga temannya yang lain berhasil kabur, Naruto tidak sadar sedari tadi adiknya memperhatikan aksi 'lompatan indah' miliknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata mencoba berontak, namun percuma karna tenaga Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya. Meski tahu tidak bisa kabur lagi Hinata tetap mengancam, "lepaskan aku atau kau..eh.." ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika mata lavendernya bertemu mata biru langit milik polisi yang menangkapnya.

"tampan!" batinnya.

T B C

Hehehehe maaf yaah kalau ternyata alurnya kini makin ancur dan mohon diriviww yah!

Dan meskipun fic ini sepi review tapi akan tetap saya usahakan agar lanjut terus tanpa ngegantung,,

"lebih baik fic selesai walau tanpa review skalipun, dari pada banjir review tapi ga pernah update-update kan?"

Hampir lupa, ada pertanyaan ini pairnya apa? dan jawabannya NaruHina , dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya telah memberiku saran, memang itu yang kuharapkan buat author pemula ini. Dan buat yang lain yang udah review arigatouuuuuu.


	3. Chapter 3

Author jelaskan sedikit mengenai umur-umur para actor kita di fic ini.

Namikaze Ino (adik Naruto) usia 14 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata usia 14 tahun

Namikaze Naruto 24 tahun

Warning : typo dimana-mana, OOC, alur cepat, bahasa aneh, DLL

Dan yang terakhir…. MAKIN ANCUURRR

Chapter 3

Naruto membawa Hinata menuju pos polisi ini pertama kalinya ia ikut oprasi razia preman jalanan namun tak disangka perempuan yang ia tangkap adalah Hyuuga Hinata,seorang ketua geng preman jalanan.

Di pos Polisi

"Terjadi kasus pencurian didepan gedung perkantoran"

"Terjadi tawuran didepan tower record"

"Terjadi kekerasan dipusat perbelanjaan konoha"

Semua polisi yang sedang bertugas di pos polisi tersebut langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh suara yang keluar dari radio panggil dan kini hanya meninggalkan dua orang disana. Yang satu gadis 14 tahun dan seorang polisi pirang yang frustasi mendengar suara radio tak henti-hentinya meminta bantuan.

"Naruto..tolong kau urus selanjutnya!" teriak seorang polisi yang berada diatas pangkat Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan pos.

"Si-siap pak!" sahut Naruto sambil hormat, tak sadar dari tadi sepasang mata lavender terus memperhatikan tingkah kalang kabutnya yang menurut pemilik mata itu lucu.

"Fuuhh" Suara nafas Naruto benar-benar berat terdengar kemudian berkata "Kau gadis kecil, silahkan duduk disini!" tunjuk Naruto mempersilahkan 'tahanannya' untuk duduk, setelah Hinata menurut Naruto kemudian ikut duduk dikursi yang berbeda posisi berhadapan dengan meja sebagai pemisah. "siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata datar rupanya ia tidak suka disebut gadis kecil, mulut Naruto hanya membentuk huruf O. Hinata kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Kau polisi baru ya? Keliatan imut deh kalang kabut begitu!"

Naruto tak menjawab dan kembali berdiri mengambil kertas laporan berisi nama-nama orang yang pernah ditangkap dan dibawa ke pos itu, cukup lama ia membolak balikkan halaman kertas yang ada ditangannya, keningnya kemudian dinaikkan sebelah setelah menemukan nama yang tadinya dikiira tak ada dalam daftar pernah tertangkap. Naruto kembali duduk.

"yah.. aku masih baru dan diumurku yang sudah 24 tahun, aku sudah repot dipos jaga, berkat kalian setiap hari aku jadi pusing" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk mendengar tanpa berekspresi ia lebih asik memeluk sebelah lututnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto kembali membaca data tentang Hinata "Hmm.. kau sudah 4 kali ditangkap dan kali ini atas percobaan pencurian? Kelas dua SMP? Jadi seumuran dengan adikku Ino" sesasat setelah membaca data tentang Hinata mata Naruto tiba-tiba berapi-api dengan penuh semangat masa muda, sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ia berkata dalam hati " Ini dia! Tugasku adalah menyadarkan anak ini agar kembali kejalan yang benar, ini tugas yang berat tapi, berjuanglah Naruto!"

"percobaan mengutil secara berombongan yah.. tapi untunglah korban belum sempat dirugikan" kata Naruto mencoba akrab dengan Hinata.

"Hei.. kau dengar tidak?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

ZZZzzz…

"yah..dia tidur" Naruto kemudian menepuk jidatnya sendiri setelah mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang polisi muncul dengan tampang malasnya berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan Hinata menuju keruangan lain. Naruto pun kemudian membalik badan dan bertanya "oi Shikamaru, gadis ini tertidur nih, aku harus bagaimana?" yang ditanya hanya menguap lebar sambil berkata " Bangunkan saja dia, begitu saja tidak tau".

Namun Naruto kaget bukan main, karena setelah kembali membalik badan ia tak menemukan sosok Hinata dikursinya alias kursi itu kosong dengan kata lain..

"Huuaa.. Shikamaru dia kabur"

"BAKA"

KEESOKAN HARINYA DISEKOLAH JAM 11 SIANG

"Sayur-sayuran daratan tinggi, misalnya kol,slada,sawi putih dan bla..bla..bla.." suara penjelasan seorang guru pertanian disalah satu ruang kelas SMP Konoha terdengar lumayan keras, namun ternyata tidak semua murid mendengar penjelasannya .

"hei Ino, pulang nanti mau ngapain? Bisik Sakura pelan, "kita makan crepes yuk" sahut Ino antusias.

SYUUTTT… BLETAK!

"Waddaaww!"

Sebatang kapur tulis tiba-tiba melayang dan menabrak dahi Ino dengan keras. "Kau dengar tidak Ino?" suara berat dan garang membuat Ino tau siapa yang melempar kapur laknat itu kedahinya hingga meninggalkan bekas putih. "de-dengar azuma shensei.. ibu kota Amerika ya New York kan?" sahut Ino watados. Baru saja guru azuma ingin melayangkan amunisi keduanya pada Ino tiba-tiba di depan pintu kelas muncul seorang murid yang baru datang.

"kenapa datangnya siang sekali? Ini sudah pelajaran ke empat tahu?" tanya Azuma penuh emosi pada murid yang baru datang itu, dan ternyata Hinata Hyuuga. "memangnya ada masalah?" jawab Hinata dingin.

"Murid seperti kau akan member pengaruh jelek pada siswa lainnya kalau tidak serius belajar PULANG SAJA SANA!" sahut Azuma semakin tinggi diakhir kalimatnya. "Sensei ini, tidak bisa ya kalau tidak teriak-teriak?" jawab Hinata kembali ia seakan tidak salah sedikitpun. Azuma berusaha mendekat namun tiba-tiba langkahnya kembali berhenti ketika melihat Hinata merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya seakan ada benda yang hendak dikeluarkan.

"A-apa yang ada dikantongmu? Ja-jangan-jang.." ucap guru Azuma terbata-bata namun dipotong dengan cepat oleh Hinata "bagaimana kalau pisau?" seringaian Hinata semakin lebar kemudian melanjutkan "Peringatan supaya tak menyentuhku, kalian orang dewasa selalu menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan, berharap aku segera menghilang dari bumi kan? Dicurigai begitu lebih baik aku bawa pisau sekalian"

"K-kau"

"Jangan didengarkan.." Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mencari sumber suara dan ternyata pemilik suara tadi adalah Namikaze Ino rivalnya. Ino kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat "aku bilang jangan didengarkan! Kau Cuma menggertak mustahil melakukannya" lanjut Ino dengan datar.

"Huh.. kaki tangan sensei ini pintar juga mengoceh" sahut Hinata seringaian tipis terlihat di bibirnya.

"Sensei mana mungkin membawa pisau? Tidak adil kalau menghadapi orang tak bersenjata bukan?" jawab Ino dan semakin mendekat sehingga kini mereka berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa meter saja, "Ino, kau sengaja mau bikin aku marah?" kata Hinata pandangan matanya semakin menusuk membuat suasana semakin mencekam

"hahaha.. aku malah ingin ketawa bawa-bawa pisau membuktikan bahwa kau lemah, hati ciut tapi mulut besar omong untuk menggertak orang!" jawab Ino senyum namun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya yang membuat emosi Hinata kini meledak.

"Diam kau! Mau kusumpal mulutmu HAH?"

"Hei! Coba aja kalu situ berani"

Dalam sekejap suasana kelas jadi arena pertarungan antara Ino VS Hinata beberapa bangku beterbangan(?) namun perkelahian sengit mereka justru dimanfaatkan beberapa teman konyol Ino,"Hei Shion, kau pilih siapa? Aku pegang Hinata" kata sakura dari arah belakang pada teman sekelasnya "Heh.. baiklah aku pegang Ino yang kalah traktir eskrim yah" sahut Shion antusias. Dasar teman tidak tau diri.

Namun Sakura dan Shion harus kecewa ketika beberapa guru datang melerai pertarungan 'Smack down' antara Ino VS Hinata itu."Huh.. sensei ga asyik ah" kata mereka bersamaan.

O=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-O

Setelah melelui proses yang panjang diruang guru, akhirnya Ino dibiarkan pulang. Sakura yang dari tadi menunggu didepan pagar sekolah hanya mendengus kesal karna lagi-lagi Ino minta dibelikan crepes strawberry special, itu artinya kantongnya bisa kering, mereka kemudian menuju sebuah taman kota. "hei Ino otakmu mungkin kurang zat gula jadi sering ngamuk, tapi Hyuuga itu juga sama hebohnya denganmu apa dia juga kurang zat gula?" tanya Sakura sambil memakan jajanannya.

"tidak tahu deh, seharusnya anak kelas dua SMP kan lagi senang-senangnya, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu kesal" jawab Ino memasang pose berpikir ala detektif. "apa yang dipendamnya yah?"

Sementara itu dilain tempat

Hinata sedang melamunkan sesuatu sambil duduk di bangku dengan memeluk sebelah lututnya hingga suara dari salah satu anak buahnya menyadarkan lamunannya. "bos ada waktu?" Hinata masih dalam posisinya membiarkan anak buahnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "katanya kelompok Akatsuki akan balas dendam karena kita memukuli anggota mereka" Hinata yang mendengar itu bangkit berdiri dengan tenang dia berkata "biar aku saja yang hadapi kalau mereka datang"

"baiklah" sahut si anak buah trsebut, namun kemudian mereka mendengar pembicaraan dari dua pejalan kaki yang umurnya kira-kira empat puluan "Keamanan kota Konoha akhir-akhir ini makin buruk ya? Anak muda sekarang bertingkah sok jagoan" tanya seorang bapak-bapak pada rekannya "itu namanya sampah masyarakat, anak-anak seperti itu bagusnya dibuang saja" jawab rekannya dengan santai, mereka tidak sadar ucapan tadi membuat seseorang marah dan kemudian menyuruah anak buahnya mengepung kedua om-om itu.

"Mangsa mereka!"

"Siap bos!"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUAA" teriak Hinata pada dua orang dihadapannya, kedua orang itupun menoleh kebelakang tapi tiba-tiba.

DUAGH! Salah seorang dari mereka jatuh tersungkur di trotoar jalan setelah Hinata menendang dengan keras dadanya. Sedangakan yang satunya langsung Hinata todong dengan pisau "hei oom, kalau mau selmat cepat serahkan uangmu!" perintah Hinata dingin. Tanpa Hinata sadari semua anak buahnya sudah tak ada dibelakangnya karna melihat seorang polisi tiba-tiba saja muncul.

O=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-O

"mengapa kalian mengincar bapak-bapak? Kalian tak skedar mengincar uangnya kan?" tanya Naruto setelah kembali berhasil menangkap Hinata dan membawanya kembali ke pos polisi, ia masih berharap Hinata mau akrab dengannya. Tapi ternyata reaksi hinata justru berbeda.

BUK!

"Jangan cerewet! Kami memang memukulinya lalu mau apa?" teriak Hinata setelah memukul meja, perempatan urat muncul dikepala Naruto

BUK!

"kalau punya penyesalan katakan saja" balas Naruto berteriak setelah melakukan hal yang sama, namun suara Naruto kemudian melembut "Bicara saja sampai ibumu datang, kali ini kau tidak bisa kabur!"

Hinata yang mendengar kata 'ibu' hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian berkata "huh, percuma saja! Bagi dia pacarnya lebih penting dibandingkan aku". Naruto sedikit bingung "pacar?". Hinata kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya "sejak ayahku meninggal ibuku jarang pulang kerumah"

"Oh,maafkan aku" ungkap Naruto meneyesal ,ia tak bermaksud membuat Hinata sedih mengingat keluarganya yang ternyata sulit itu. "terserah kau saja toh aku sudah tak dipedulikan lagi" jawab Hinata semakin menunduk mencoba menahan ceiran bening keluar dari mata levendernya. Naruto yang melihat itu jadi iba "jangan begitu, meski kau terus menghindar, sesungguhnya aku ingin membantumu karena itu katakana saja apapun yang kamu mau dan.." belum selesai ucapan Naruto, Hinata memotongnya "om-om itu.. menyebut kami 'sampah masyarakat' makanya aku jadi marah dan membuat mereka minta ampun dan berteriak 'tolong'!" Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya dan melanjutkan " om-om uzur minta ampun pada sampah masyarakat menngelikan bukan?"

Setelah mendengar keluh kesah Hinata, Naruto juga tidak bisa terima Hinata disebut begitu, bagaimanapu ia merasa Hinata hanyalah sosok gadis 14 tahun yang berada pada keadaan yang salah, dan Naruto juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Hinata pun tidak menginginkan keadaan ini mungkin bisa dikatakan Hinata merasa kesepian sehingga jadi begini. Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan diam saja yakin masi ada yang igin diungkapkan Hinata padanya.

"Tapi.. kadang aku tak mengerti.. aku ini hidup atau mati? Siapa sebenarnya diriku?" ucap Hinata pelan dengan menunduk dan tersenyum pahit mengingat nasib malangnya. "mungkin om-om itu ada benarnya juga" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ini, ambillah.."

Hinata menatap secarik kertas ditangan naruto ia terus menatapnya dengan bingung.

"apa ini?"

Naruto tersenyum pada hinata kemudian berkata " Kalau ada masalah atau kesulitan apapun telepon saja ke ponselku aku pasti membantu," Hinata menerima kertas itu dalam hati ia sedikit senang. "Ada baiknya sesekali minta tolong kan? Karena kita tak bisa menanggung semuanya semua orang btuh teman" lanjut Naruto kemudian tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang tulus.

Hinata meremas kertas itu "siapa?" kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan Naruto

"Dasar bodoh, siapa yang butuh bantuanmu? Aku bisa sendiri!" teriak Hinata dari jauh

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bergumam " usia segitu memang masa yang sulit"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HUAAA… Shikamaru, dia kabur lagi! Gawat aku pasti kena marah atasan lagi"

"BAKA"

~T B C~

Hahahahah makin lama makin hancur nih fic kayaknya author perlu digilas kereta api dulu tinggal 1 chap lagi nih..

Sekarang aku mau jawab satu pertanyaan dari salah satu reader di pm ku

_ kenapa Naruto 24 tahun? Kenapa ga 16 ato 18 tahun aja sih?

+ nah sekrang aku mau balik nanya, ada ga polisi umur segitu?

Dan buat yang udah kasih saran sebisa mungkin akan saya penuhi dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan yah..

Terakhir.. mohon riviwnyaaaaaa

Arigatouuu … see u next chap…


	4. Chapter 4

Author jelaskan sedikit mengenai umur-umur para actor kita di fic ini.

Namikaze Ino (adik Naruto) usia 14 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata usia 14 tahun

Namikaze Naruto 24 tahun

Hi.. ketemu lagi dengan saya author paling cakep sedunia #dibantai. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karna kelamaan update dikarenakan laptop rusak, pas diservis eh,, uangnya ga cukup hehehe jadinya lama baru bisa nebus laptopnya di bengkel(?).

Oke ga usah banyak bacot kita langsung ke TKP aja. Dan ini bukan chap terakhir demi memenuhi permintaan dari salah satu reader.

HINATA P.O.V

Setelah aku berhasil kabur dari polisi itu aku kembali berjalan menyusuri taman yang ada dipinggiran kota konoha sendirian taman ini sepi akan pengunjung jika dihari biasa, sangat berbeda saat dihari libur. Aku terus melangkah kedalam taman yang tak begitu luas ini dengan perasaan campur aduk, yah,, kalau boleh jujur aku memang butuh teman, teman yang mau mengerti keadaanku sekarang, teman yang bisa aku percaya dan menemaniku,, tapi bukankah teman adalah musuh yang belum sempat menyerang bukan? Aku masih ragu untuk percaya seseorang sebagai teman namun mata itu,, mata itu,, tatapan mata polisi itu membuatku merasa terlidungi, membuatku merasa ingin terus melihatku. Apa dia serius dengan perktaannya? Kenapa aku ini? Ada apa denganku?.

END P.O.V

Lamunan Hinata seketika buyar oleh sekelompok pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya, wajah mereka terlihat sangar motif awan merah terlihat di jaket masing-masing, apa lagi mereka membawa pipa besi sepanjang lengan orang dewasa. Hinata yang mengenali siapa mereka langsung memasang mode siap tempur dirinya tahu kalau saat ini dia dalam bahaya. Tangan kirinya dikepal kuat-kuat sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil pisau dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Salah seorang diantara mereka maju selangkah dan berkata "Kau dan kelompokmu sudah menghajar anak buahku yah? Hari ini kami datang untuk balas dendam dan kurasa kau sudah tau siapa aku" kata pemuda bertindik tersebut sambil mengacungkan pipa besinya ke Hinata. Kini Hinata tak dapat mengelak lagi dan akhirnya dengan tegas Hinata menatang mereka untuk adu kekuatan.

"benar aku yang sudah menghajar anak buahmu, karena itu resiko kutanggung sendirian PAIN!" teriak Hinata, ia tak mau terlihat lemah walau Cuma sendirian "ayo maju kau!"

"Cih.. bagus, siapa yang menang akan jadi penguasa Konoha" tantang Pain.

"usul yang bagus"

"TUNDA DULU DUEL KALIAANN"

Hinata dan Pain yang baru saja akan memulai pertarungan tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh teriakan cempreng dari balik pohon,dia cewek seumuran Hinata, rambutnya pirang panjang diikat ala ekor kuda dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, Hinata mendengus kesal begitu tau siapa cewek itu, sedagkan Pain bingung sendiri. Apalagi dia kini berada tepat ditengah-tengah mereka "mau apa anak ini?"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun Ino berkata "Yang menang jadi penguasa Konoha katamu? Menarik, aku juga ikutan kalau begitu!" Hinata semakin mengeram kesal sementara Pain tertawa geli mendengarnya "Hoho.. nona kecil jangan bikin gue ngakak deh, anak baik cepat pulang, cuci kaki dan tidur sana!" ejek Pain pada Ino.

DUAGH…

WADDAAWWW…

Dengan sekali tendangan Pain langsung pingsan oleh kaki Ino, sekarang baru ketahuan kekuatan Namikaze Ino tak bisa dianggap remeh, ini berkat hasil didikan ibunya Namikaze Kushina yang ternyata mantan juara taekwondo tingkat nasional sebelum jadi polisi. "Kau saja yang pulang dan cuci kaki, biar aku yang bertarung lawan Hyuuga ini" seru Ino bertolak pinggang tak lupa tatapan matanya dibuat sekejam dan sesadis mungkin untuk menakut-nakuti anak buah Pain dan ternyata berhasil, anak buah Pain terintimidasi oleh deathglare mematikan milik Ino apa lagi dimata para anak buah Pain mereka bisa melihat background api neraka dipunggung Ino tak lupa sepasang tanduk dikepala yang menambah kesan 'kuburan' dimalam jum'at kliwon. Sadis memang,, dan mereka memilih kabur.

Setelah kelompok akatsuki itu pergi dengan menyeret pemimpin mereka yang pingsan, tinggallah Ino dan Hinata saling berhadapan "Sial, mau bertingkah konyol lagi yah?" Tanya Hinata meremehkan namun Ino hanya menyeringai "Sini kita buat perjanjian, jangan pakai pisau segala kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong, setuju?" sahut Ino menantang. Hinata yang mendengar tantangan itu langsung membuang pisaunya kesembarang tempat dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Ino, namun secepat kilat Ino menyilangkan kedua lengannya diwajahnya sendiri untuk dijadikan tameng.

BUK,,! Pukulan Hinata pun mampu ditahan oleh Ino. Hinata semakin kesal karena gagal mendaratkan tinjunya diwajah Ino "Sial, belagu sekali kau!"

Wusshh,, duagh!

"Kau selalu menggangguku!"

DUAGH..

"Cerewett.. itu karena tampang loe ngeselin"

BUAGH..

"Sini gue tendang ampe nyurusuk loe"

PLAK..PLAK..

"Akh..tamparan anak TK gitu pedes tau"

Dan pertarungan pun berlanjut dengan agak konyol (pembaca ga usah terlalu serius ah,, #diseret reader)

"Cih.. terimalah pukulan terakhirku Namikaze Ino!" teriak Hinata berlari kehadapan Ino dengan tinjunya

"Kukabulkan keinginanmu Hyuuga Hinata!" Sahut Ino tak mau kalah, ia juga kini berlari dengan kencang menuju Hinata siap melayangkan tinjunya juga.

3 meter

2 meter

1 meter

DUAGH..DUAGHH..

Ternyata pukulan maut masing-masing tepat sasaran disaat bersamaan, Hinata sukses menghajar wajah Ino, demikian juga dengan Ino yang sukses menghajar wajah Hinata, cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya Hinata tumbang duluan dan disusul oleh Ino.

"Hehe,, aku jatuh 1 detik setelah kamu, berarti aku pemenangnya" kata Ino dengan lemas

"Sial.. aku kalah, baiklah kau yang menang" sahut Hinata, beberapa menit kemudian keduanya pingsan ditengah taman sepi tersebut, mereka sangat lelah setelah terlibat pertarungan heboh.

~T B C~

Hoahh.. maaf terlalu pendek yah? Soalnya saya udah capek ngetik badanku lumayan pegal #deritamu

Oke seperti yang saya bilang diatas chap ini ga jadi yang terakhir soalnya ada reader yang bernama Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL memberikan saran yang cukup bagus menurutku,dan selamat berkat anda chap depan akan kubuat full NaruHina hehehe dan mungkin akan kubuat panjang tapi hanya 1 chap aja yah,, soalnya takutnya ga tamat-tamat #plak.

Buat Rui Dakota dan US… yap 100 buat kalian, fic ini aku angkat dari komik GALS dan jujur saja menurutku komik ini koplak tingkat dewa hahaha.

Buat : yap makasih sarannya,, semua udah author lakukan dan maaf kalo ga ada perubahan hehehe.

Terakhir dari Guest : hmm.. pertanyaan kamu oke juga. Tapi bukankah lebih bagus kalau pedofilnya naruto lebih kental dengan perbedaan umur yang jauh, dan soal kecil-kecil udah jadi pemimpin geng, oh,, ayolah,, ini ga seperti geng kapak di film KungFu hustle yang ekstrim, gengnya Cuma sebatas anak sekolahan kok.

Nah buat yang lain yang ga sempat kesebut TERIMA KASIH YANG SEEEEEDALAM DALAMNYA tleh sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini.

Akhir kata ARIGATOU MINNAAAAAAA…


	5. Chapter 5 (LAST CHAP)

Author jelaskan sedikit mengenai umur-umur para actor kita di fic ini.

Namikaze Ino (adik Naruto) usia 14 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata usia 14 tahun

Namikaze Naruto 24 tahun

Warning : typo dimana-mana, OOC, alur cepat, bahasa aneh, DLL

Naruto pastinya Cuma milik bang MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Author Cuma penggila beratnya.

Indra peciuman Hinata tiba-tiba dapat merasakan aroma obat yang lumayan menyengat,secara perlahan mata lavendernya terbuka, ia masih mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali untuk membiasakan cahaya menerpa mata yang masih agak buram. Dan saat matanya bisa melihat sempurna Hinata mendapati dirinya berada diruangan yang serba putih, tubuhnya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan jarum infus menancap dipergelangan tangannya, "ehm.. dimana aku?"

Seorang pria yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya mendengar suara pelan Hinata, ia langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata "Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya, yokatta kau sekarang berada di rumah sakit". Hinata yang kenal dengan orang itu langsung bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, bukankah pria yang ada duduk disamping tempat tidurnya saat ini adalah pria yang belakangan ini membuatnya gelisah tanpa tau alasannya, yah… dialah Namikaze Naruto seorang polisi baru dikota Konoha. Hanya saja hari ini penampilan Naruto terlihat santai, dirinya hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan celana jeans warna abu-abu dan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Hei.. kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, ia tak menjawab, dan memilih menarik selimut untuk dipakai menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Hal ini membuat Naruto bingung "Baiklah.. tunggu disini soalnya kata dokter yang merawatmu jika kau sudah sadar aku harus mencarinya untuk kembali memeriksa keadaanmu" lanjut Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Aneh!

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto pun kembali keruangan dimana Hinata dirawat ia bersama seorang wanita yang memakai seragam putih khas seorang dokter, setelah beberapa menit memeriksa keadaan Hinata sang Dokter pun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dokter?" tanya Naruto agak khawatir,

"Dia tak apa-apa kok, tapi dia harus dirawat disini selama 3 hari karena tulang hidungnya retak" jawab dokter tersebut, ia kemudian memandang Hinata "saat kalian pingsan ditaman, beberapa warga menemukan kalian dan membawa kalian kesini, aku menemukan kertas nomor ponsel disaku jaketmu, dan langsung menelpon orang ini" ungkap dokter tersebut menjelaskan "oh ya, temanmu yang satunya tidak apa-apa dia hanya memar di hidung jadi kupersilahkan pulang" lanjutnya kemudian. Hinata hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti, pantas saja dari tadi hidungnya terasa agak ngilu.

Setelah semua selesai sang dokterpun pamit meninggalkan ruangan. Kini dalam ruangan itu hanya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata saja, suasana canggungpun tercipta baik Naruto dan Hinata juga tak ada yang berniat membuka suara . akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam Naruto mulai angkaat bicara.

"Aku senang kau tak membuang nomor ponselku" Kata Naruto memecah kesunyian, Hinata hanya memalingkan muka kearah lain. "Sudahilah kekonyolan ini, kau tak sendirian kok masih ada orang yang ingin memperhatikanmu, ada aku.." lanjut Naruto namun masih belum ada reaksi apa-apa dari Hinata yang terbaring dengan wajah yang enggan melihatnya, hal ini membuat Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya,

"Kau pasti hanya kasihan terhadapku"

Naruto tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar suara pelan Hinata meskipun masih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain namun suara Hinata tetap bisa didengar oleh telinga Naruto. Dengan santai naruto menjawab "Aku tidak begitu, jika kau mau aku tulus ingin memperhatikanmu, aku juga akan menjagamu, bukan hanya sebagai polisi tapi sebagai temanmu"

Hinata yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain akhirnya mau memandang wajah Naruto, ia kemudian melihat kedalam mata biru samudra pemuda tersebut berusaha mencari kebohongan disana namun nihil "tapi, apa kau tak akan membuangku sama seperti keluargaku kan?" tanya Hinata terisak meminta kepastian Naruto bahkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahanpun dibiarkan kini mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya, ini pertama kali bagi Hinata menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada seseorang.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu atau membuangmu, sebaliknya aku akan slalu ada untukmu dan menjagamu"

"Kau janji?"

"Yah.. aku janji, dan ini adalah janji seumur hidup" jawab Naruto penuh semangat sambil mengangkat tinjunya keudara yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak saja, Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya, ada perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya. satu hal yang Hinata sadari dan yakini bahwa kini ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang yang umurnya jauh diatas dirinya,

Dengan malu-malu HInata mengacungkan jari kelingking kearah Naruto "Ka-kalau b-begitu kau harus benar-benar janji" bahkan kini ia gagap, bagaimana bisa?

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandangi jari kelingking Hinata yang diarahkan kepadanya pertanda bingung "eh,, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau ngupil?" tanya Naruto polos yang membuat Hinata swetdrop. Jangan salahkan Naruto yang ga ngerti maksud Hinata, bukankah janji jari kelingking Cuma buat anak-anak alay saja hahahahah #authorDisateHinata.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk mengerti maksud Hinata, dengan cengiran lebar akhirnya ia menyambut jari kelingking Hinata dengan jari kelingking miliknya "yosh.. aku janji akan selalu menjagamu" ujar Naruto penuh semangat (lagi), pipi Hinata semakin memerah semerah lampu merah mendengar kalimat Naruto, tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk meragukan Naruto. Dia memang orang yang dicari Hinata selama ini, orang yang mengerti dirinya dan yang terpenting Hinata berharap Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"umm.. N-Naruto-kun, kau mau me-menemaniku disini s-sampai aku keluar dari rumah sak-it" tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya pertanda gugup, ia khawatir jika Naruto pulang tak ada yang akan menjaganya,

"Aku mau,, lagi pula aku kan sudah janji padamu" jawab Naruto lembut "eh.. tapi tunggu dulu, dari mana kau tau namaku? Perasaan aku belum pernah menyebutkan namaku padamu" lanjut Naruto penuh tanda tanya ia merasa belum pernah berkenalan secara formal dengan Hinata, lalu dari mana ia tahu?

"se-seragam p-polisimu Naruto-kun"

"eh"

"Ano..a-kku melihat nama N-Naruto-kun di seragam Polisimu waktu pertama Naruto-kun menangkapku" jelas Hinata sementara Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Akh..benar juga hehe".

TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN

Hinata kini memulai kembali hidupnya sebagai Hinata yang baru, bukan lagi sebagai pemimpin geng, tapi sebagai siswi SMP biasa sifatnya yang kasar hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan sifat malu-malu sehingga sangat menggemasakan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Selama dirumah sakit dirinya benar-benar bahagia karena Naruto benar-benar memenuhi janjinya dengan sabar Naruto selalu rela dibuat pusing oleh tingkah cemburuan Hinata, yah.. walau sifat kasar Hinata sudah berubah seratus dlapan puluh derajat, namun ternyata Hinata bisa berubah dalam mode DarkHina jika ada yang berani menggoda Naruto mengingat wajahnya yang tampan wajar kalau banyak perawat disana yang berusaha mendekati Naruto.

Hinata P.o.v

Saat ini aku kembali masuk sekolahku dengan ditemani Ino. Oh ya, setelah saling adu jotos aku dan Ino malah jadi akrab ternyata Ino orangnya baik bahkan dia mendukung kalau aku dekat dengan kakaknya, awalnya aku sempat terkejut begitu tau kalau Naruto-kun adalah kakaknya Ino. Aku juga sangat senang sekali karna ternyata Naruto-kun mau jadi pacarku dia sudah aku tembak(?) waktu dirumah sakit.

FLASHBACK

"umm.. N-Naruto-kun"

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa dari tadi bicaramu gagap terus?"

"Ap-pa Naruto-kun sudah p-punya se-seorang wanita yang d-disukai?" tanya hinata semakin gugup.

"maksudmu?"

"ano.. etto,," Hinata semakin gelagapan "ap-apa Naruto-kun sudah p-punya pacar?" lanjut Hinata semakin pelan dengan wajah merah yang menuunduk.

"Oh, itu yah? Aku belum punya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung arah pembicaraan Hinata ada perasaan deg-degan tiba-tiba menyapa jantungnya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Hinata berkata tanpa gagap "Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun". Naruto jadi kaku dengan rahang menggantung, ia tak menyangka perasaannya terbalaskan, eh tunggu dulu,, terbalaskan? Yap..Naruto juga sudah menyukai Hinata sejak ia melakukan ritual janji jari kelingking dengannya. Kemudian tentu saja Naruto menjawab "iya" dan mengakui perasaannya, jadi pedofil? Siapa takut!

End Flashback

Mengingat hal itu selalu membuatku tersenyum walaupun umur kami jauh berbeda tapi aku yakin Naruto-kun akan membuatku bahagia buktinya, dia selalu menjemputku dan tak pernah mengeluh oleh sifatku yang kekanak-kanakan, satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah aku akan marah jika ada yang berani mendekati Naruto-kunku, apa aku terlalu egois? tak apalah jika memang begitu, Naruto-kun hanya milikku pokoknya MILIKKU TITIK!.

~ T H E - E N D ~

DIRUANG GURU

"Nah.. bagaimana pak? Sekarang aku berhasil bikin Hinata tobat nih buktinya" Seru Ino penuh semangat sambil menyeret paksa Hinata masuk Ruang guru bersamanya pakaian, Hinata kini memang tak ada yang mencolok. "sekarang kembalikan barang-barangku dong pak!"

Guru bermsaker itu hanya mendengus kesal "Tidak bisa.. kalau ku kembalikan kau akan memakainya kesekolahan lagi kan?"

"Apa? Ah.. Kakashi sensei curang, aku kan sudah bikin dia tobat"

"TIDAK BISA YA TIDAK BISA!"

"tapi kan sensei sudah janji"

"TIDAK MAU"

"hei..hei.. kalian bikin perjanjian apa dibelakangku?"

END BENERAN..

Hoaaaaa ternyata aku sukses menyelesaikan fic ini, makasih buat kalian yang udah baca fic ini, sekarang author mau nyantai dulu sambil dengerin lagu dari band favoritku.

IKIMONO GAKARI ~ KOISURE OTOME

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya mohon riviuwww yah.

Arigattouuu

Palopo 04-05-2014


End file.
